


You’ll be dancing once again and the pain will end

by Dulcia



Category: ABBA (Band), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABBA, Bucky Barnes is a good husband, Bucky sings to Steve to cheer him up, James “Bucky” Barnes - Freeform, M/M, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve is sad, chiquitita, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcia/pseuds/Dulcia
Summary: Whenever Steve or Bucky are sad, the other will sing Chiquitita by ABBA to cheer them up—Stolen from a tweet I saw on twitter and just had to write it.





	You’ll be dancing once again and the pain will end

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me on this. This is probably the first thing I haven’t felt terrible about in over six months. I’ve had serious writers block and then a huge lack of confidence so I know I’m rusty but I’m working on it. Ahh I’m scared to upload this. 
> 
> It’s currently unedited because it’s twelve at night where I am and I wanna go to sleep. 
> 
> Thank you Mamma Mia and ABBA for giving me some inspiration and thank you to @stvebarns on twitter for the prompt :)
> 
> I don’t own the rights to the song or the characters.

Bucky walks through the front door of their shared apartment, bags of groceries in both hands and under both arms. “Oh man. It’s like a freaking sauna out there bud-“ Bucky sees Steve sat on the sofa, legs crossed and shoulders slumped, tears streaking down his cheeks. He drops the bags to the floor, no care for the lettuce, Jaffa cakes and tinned tomatoes that roll onto the floor. “Do I have to sing ABBA songs again?” He asks as he approaches Steve, sitting beside him and putting an arm around his shoulders. 

Steve laughs bitterly and sniffles, leaning into Bucky’s side. “I dunno,” he says miserably. Bucky sighs and rubs his arm. Whenever Steve got upset he always became lethargic, unable to answer questions that Bucky had, even if it was ‘where did you put the iPad?’ Steve always became encompassed by his grief and sadness, unable to think passed it, unable to get it out of his mind. 

“Chiquitita tell me the truth. I’m a shoulder you can cry on. Your best friend in the one you must rely on. Chiquitita, tell me the truth, I'm a shoulder you can cry on.” Bucky sings, voice gentle and soft as he pats Steve’s arm and sways them to the beat of the song. “Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on. You were always sure of yourself. Now I see you've broken a feather,” he ruffles Steve’s hair and stands up, holding Steve’s hands in an attempt to stand him up, which he doesn’t, becoming a heavy weight making a Steve shaped dip in the middle of the sofa. “I hope we can patch it up together.”

This part always managed to get Steve to laugh. Or Bucky if he were upset and Steve was singing to him. “Chiquitita, you and I knowwwwww!!” Bucky marches around to the beat in his head. “How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving,” Bucky pretends to hold his aching heart, throwing his head back dramatically. “You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end!” Bucky shimmies and stomps his feet as he circles the sofa, kissing Steve’s cheeks as he goes. “You will have no time for grieving.” He rounds to stand in front of Steve and belts out: “Chiquitita, you and I cry,” arms outstretched after he holds his chest, hair shaking and bouncing as holds the note. He looks at Steve and sees a smirk on his face he’s trying to fight. “But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you!” He points to Steve, throws his hands up as if he was praising the sun, legs and feet still marching to the beat. “Let me hear you sing once more like you did before. Sing a new song, Chiquitita. Try once more like you did before.”

“Sing a new song, Chiquitita,” the song mellows and slows and so does Bucky’s marching. He steps towards Steve and straddles him, cupping his cheeks in his hands and using his thumbs to brush as Steve’s red, damp cheeks. 

“Bucky,” Steve protests. Bucky shushes him and continues softly, barely even singing as he whispers the words to Steve. 

“So the walls came tumbling down. And your love's a blown out candle.” He leans forewords and kisses Steve’s puffy eyelids. “All is gone and it seems too hard to handle,” he sings softly. Steve meets his eyes, bloodshot, sore and red as Bucky cradles him, protects him, tries to make him smile. Tears of sadness become tears of appreciation, excitement, acceptance and love. “Chiquitita, tell me the truth. There is no way you can deny it. I see that you're oh so sad, so quiet.” Steve huffs and rolls his eyes at that just as Bucky stands again, this time, pulling Steve up with him. 

“Chiquitita, you and I know, how the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving,” Bucky belts out, marching his feet as he pulls Steve around in his arms. “Come on Baby! Dance with me,” he shouts between lyrics. “You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end  
You will have no time for grieving.” Bucky pulls him into a hug and Steve’s arms rest on his hips. Bucky feels Steve looking at him as he rocks them, upbeat and grinning. “Chiquitita, you and I cry! But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you! Let me hear you sing once more like you did before...” he pauses and nods to Steve encouragingly. 

“No,” Steve says, sadness dissipated and that cheeky grin back in full force. 

“Sing a new song, Chiquitita!” Bucky sings and pulls Steve’s arm so he spins out with a yelp. Bucky laughs and pulls him back in. “Try once more like you did before. Sing a new song, Chiquitita!” He’s still marching to the beat, bouncing him and Steve around the room in a ballroom embrace. Steve perks up, giggling as they dance. “Try once more like you did before. Sing a new song, Chiquitita,” they sing together. 

Steve is giggling as they pull together. Bucky bites Steve’s neck, still swaying and marching, hips pressed together and lips curved up in brilliant adrenaline filled smiles. They come to a slow, Steve squeezing Bucky hard and groaning heavily as Bucky lightly ticked Steve’s ribs. “I love you,” Steve sighs. Bucky buries his face in Steve’s neck and presses kisses to the skin. 

“Love you too,” he says, patting and grabbing Steve’s ass before pulling away, dramatically heading towards the discarded groceries. “Come on Chiquitita, help me with the food. You will tell me what you’re sad about later,” Bucky says. Steve smiles as he heads to help with the groceries. 

Later that night, Bucky lies with Steve’s head on his chest, small, exhausted sobs leaving Steve’s lips as Bucky sings to him again. “Chiquitita you and I cry, but the sun is still in the sky and shining above you,” he says. Steve looks up at him, chin on his pectoral muscle, sad eyes staring at his husband. “Let me hear you sing once more, like you did before. Sing a new song Chiquitita,” he whispers and smiles sadly. 

“Thank you,” Steve murmurs. Bucky purses his lips, asking for a kiss to which Steve complies. 

“Always,” Bucky mumbles and presses his hand to Steve’s face. “It’s gonna be okay, okay? What you’re feeling will pass and until it does, I’ll be with you everyday,” he tells him. Steve nods and sniffles, snot rattling around in his nose. Bucky pretends to gag and pulls a face at him, making Steve laugh unattractively until they’re both laughing so hard at each other that any trace of sadness is gone. For now at least.


End file.
